guilty_gearfandomcom-20200223-history
Jam Kuradoberi
'Jam Kuradoberi ' (蔵土縁 紗夢, Kuradoberi Jamu) is a character of Chinese decent, who is one of the few characters in the game who fights bare-fisted, supplemented with Ki force. She is a talented chef and a restaurant owner whose business is constantly being affected by the events in the story. Story Background Jam is a master chef, and longs to create her own restaurant, but lacks the means to do so. She seems to have terrible luck in this endeavor even once she gets it off the ground. She's a fairly docile character, and also relatively unimportant during the beginning arches of the storyline. However, during XX, Jam's ability to wield Ki becomes a very notable aspect, so her role in the story may, in fact, grow more important. She can be described as a bit of a flirt, as she has hit on both Bridget and Ky in her story. ''Guilty Gear X'' Jam is wandering about, allegedly having heard rumors about mystical ingredients to be found at "The Devil's Living Place," where Dizzy resides. When she runs into Testament, she claims to be looking for "ingredients," which he mistakes for "atonement" (because the two words are homophones in the Japanese language). After her battle with Testament, she goes on to fight Dizzy, who thinks that she's trying to eat her (or simply kill her). In one ending, Jam is able to get the ingredients she sought for, which were allegedly unknown to mankind. In the other, the field is burned down during the battle. In both, she defeats Dizzy, and probably leaves on friendly terms. According to information given in Guilty Gear XX, she later claims the bounty for Dizzy's defeat and uses the money to start her restaurant. ''Guilty Gear XX'' Jam's restaurant, which is now up and running, is burned down by a mysterious figure who dresses very similar to Ky Kiske. She engages the said arsonist at the scene, and then the story branches out. In one path, she accuses several people of being the arsonist, and then finds another the false Ky Kiske, who is revealed to be a robotic version known as Robo-Ky; two endings come from this. In one, someone — presumably from the Post-War Administration Bureau — is revealed to be watching her using a crystal ball, and concludes that her fighting data would be useful for their next "simulation project" (there will not be a Robo-Jam in the works, though this may also foreshadow Robo-Ky Mk. II). The other has the Robo-Ky call in reinforcements (in the form of MORE Robo-Ky's) which Jam fights a few of, until Ky Kiske appears to intervene. Jam wards off a brainwashed May while Ky disposes of the aforementioned Robo-Ky's. Jam then offers to share a picnic with the Holy Knight, arguing that food is the cure for a bad mood, after the whole arson issue is cleared. Jam's other path has her meet I-No, who gives her a false list of bounties, including Venom, Johnny, and Millia Rage. After fighting I-No again and finding out that the bounties are false, she tries to make it up to the aforementioned victims by cooking for them. Venom and Millia Rage, unable to sit anywhere near each other (and drunk on top of that), end up slinging insults until they fight. The ensuing battle destroys Jam's new stall, which she has started up since she lacks the finances for a new restaurant. ''Guilty Gear XX Λccent Core Plus'' Jam needs to recover loans to maintain her restaurant. When Chipp Zanuff visits her to ask her to vote him as a president, she tells him she'll vote him if he remain as a client of her restaurant. After having a large dinner, Chipp escapes without paying the bill. Robo-Ky goes into the restaurant with the order of arresting her, and the fight destroys the place. Slayer suggests her to serve more variety of foods, and she looks for Baiken for learning to cook Japanese food but fails. At one point she is accosted by Crow and a copy of Justice. Finally, she has the idea of having attractive waiters to work in the restaurant, and she finishes contracting Bridget to do the work. (Path 1) If the player defeated the Justice copy with Jam's Instant Kill, however, Jam strongarms Crow into coming to her restaurant, though not without Potemkin trying to take Crow off of her hands. She later serves a meal to Axl Low and battles a Robo-Ky unit trying to take Crow back. The commotion, however leads not just to Axl spiralling through time against his will again, but dragging Jam, the Robo-Kys and Crow with him. Jam, dismayed at not being able to control her establishment in another timeframe, takes out her frustration on all present. (Path 2) Musical Themes *Babel Nose - GGX and GGXX *Sticks and Stones - GGXX#R KOR OST *Lady Fascination - GGI Music References *Jam's name would be said in Japan as "Kuradoberi Jam", a reference to Swedish pop/jazz group Cloudberry Jam who was popular in Japan at one time. Trivia *Jam's theme song, often misread as "Babel Noise," is consistently written "Babel Nose" in all official material. *In the anime and manga Genshiken, the character Kanako Ohno cosplays Jam. *Jam gains a new Overdrive in Guilty Gear XX Accent Core that resembles Kenshiro's 100 Crack Fist of the North Star. *In the webcomic, MegaTokyo, (strips 770-772) Junko and Largo can be seen playing and dressing up as Jam and Johnny, fighting in a game called Punished Pinion. The L337 D00D can later be seen as Kliff Undersn. *As one of the "unarmed" characters in the series, Jam's Slash and H-Slash attacks produce stronger punches and kicks. Ggx_cs_ja.jpg|Gear Gear X Ggxx_cs_ja.jpg|Guilty Gear XX Ggi_cs_ja.jpg|Guilty Gear: Isuka Ggxxr_cs1_ja.jpg|Guilty Gear XX #reload Ggxxr_cs2_ja.jpg|Guilty Gear XX #reload Portrait Jam_Kuradoberi_Portrait.png|Guilty Gear XX #reload Portrait 2 Ggxxac_cs_ja.jpg|Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Ballja.gif|Venom's Jam Ball Guilty Gear X Ggx_am_ja.jpg|Guilty Gear X Arcade Mode Ending Ggxae_am_ja.jpg|Guilty Gear X: Advance Edition Arcade Mode Ending Ggxplus_sm_ja1.jpg|Guilty Gear X Plus Story Mode Ending 1 Ggxplus_sm_ja2.jpg|Guilty Gear X Plus Story Mode Ending 2 Ggxplus_sp_01.jpg|Guilty Gear X Plus Special ending Ggxplus_sp_07.jpg|Guilty Gear X Plus Special ending Ggxplus_mm_04.jpg|Guilty Gear X Plus Mission Mode ending Ggxplus_mm_04a.jpg|Guilty Gear X Plus Mission Mode ending Ggxplus_mm_15.jpg|Guilty Gear X Plus Mission Mode ending Ggxplus_mm_19.jpg|Guilty Gear X Plus Mission Mode ending ggxplus_mm_25.jpg|Guilty Gear X Plus Mission Mode ending Guilty Gear XX Ggxxr_am_ja.jpg|Guilty Gear XX #Reload Arcade Mode ending Ggxxr_mm_12.jpg|Guilty Gear XX #Reload Mission Mode ending Ggxxr_mm_30.jpg|Guilty Gear XX #Reload Mission Mode ending Ggxxr_sm_ja1.jpg|Guilty Gear XX #Reload Story Mode ending 1 Ggxxr_sm_ja2.jpg|Guilty Gear XX #Reload Story Mode ending 2 Ggxxr_sm_ja3.jpg|Guilty Gear XX #Reload Story Mode ending 3 Ggxxs_am_ja.png|Guilty Gear XX Slash Arcade Mode ending Ggxxs_mm_ja.png|Guilty Gear XX Slash Mission Mode ending Ggxxac_am_ja.png|Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Arcade Mode ending Ggxxac_ex_ja.png|Guilty Gear XX Λ Core EX Characters ending Ggxxac sp 05.png|Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Special ending Ggxxac_sp_07.png|Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Special ending Ggxxac_sp_09.png|Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Special ending Ggxxacplus_sm_ja1.jpg|Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus Story Mode ending 1 Ggxxacplus_sm_ja2.jpg|Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus Story Mode ending 2 ggxxacplus_mm_01.jpg|Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus Mission Mode ending Ggxxacplus_mm_07.jpg|Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus Mission Mode ending Ggxxacplus_mm_10.jpg|Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus Mission Mode ending Ggxxacplus_mm_26.jpg|Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus Mission Mode ending Ggxxacplus_mm_29.jpg|Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus Mission Mode ending Ggxxacp sp 02.jpg|Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus PSP Special Ggxxacp_sp_10.jpg|Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus PSP Special |} Sprite Navigation Category:Guilty Gear Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Playable Characters Category:Ki Users